The determination of the quantity of DNA recovered from forensic samples as well as other samples is a critical step in the over all DNA typing process, but also in the detection of DNA in various other fields of science. A narrow range of input DNA from 0.5 to 2 ng is often needed to produce optimal results with for example multiplex DNA typing kits. Therefore, in order to ensure that a positive result is a positive result and/or a negative result is a negative result due to the absence of DNA, quantification of DNA is of absolute importance. Furthermore, the quality of standards for forensic DNA testing laboratories requires human-specific DNA quantification. This is due to isolation techniques that can recover human DNA as well as bacterial and other exogenous DNA. A number of procedures have been developed to permit quantification of human-specific DNA including start-blot techniques, liquid based hybridization assays and real-time PCR (polymerase chain reaction). Currently, real-time PCR is the dominant technique due to its wide dynamic range and ease of automation.
The modern STR-Kits have become much more sensitive and can obtain good results even using low amounts of DNA. Therefore, there is a desire for a method, kit and nucleic acid region that allows precise and accurate quantification of human DNA even in low concentrated samples. There are certain quantification and detection kits already available, however, these have serious drawbacks. One such kit is the Quantifiler Human Kit (Applied Biosystems) another kit is the Quantifiler Duo Kit (Applied Biosystems) another kit is the Plexor HY Real-Time PCR Quantification Kit (Promega). Both the Quantifiler Duo Kit and the Plexor HY Kit target an autosomal and a gonosomal (Y-chromosome) target on the genome.
Drawbacks for the kits: According to LaSalle et al., (Forensic Science International: Genetics, “Analysis of Single and Multi-copy Methods for DNA Quantification by Real-Time Polymerase Chain Reaction”) the Quantifier Kits are more accurate in the quantification but have a lower dynamic range as the Plexor HY. The Plexor HY offers a higher dynamic range due to the amplification of a multi-copy target, but a lower accuracy. This lower accuracy can be attributed to the multicopy target. If less than the full set of 20 copies on a genome amplifies, because of for example instability in the target copy number, than the ratio between the amplification between autosomal and gonosomal (Y) target may vary. The dynamic range of the Plexor HY kit is slightly better than that of the other kit (LaSalle et al., Forensic Science International: Genetics, “Analysis of Single and Multi-copy Methods for DNA Quantification by Real-Time Polymerase Chain Reaction”). In a statistical comparison LaSalle et al. demonstrated a significant difference between the two kits.
Another important parameter in forensics is the degradation grade of the DNA that has to be analyzed. Since the amplicon size of the Quantifier Human and PlexoHY vary from 62 to 133 base pairs (bp), significant differences might be expected when the kits are applied to degraded DNA.